Akuma
|previous occupation= |team= Devil's Acolytes |previous team= A Thorn Between Two Roses |partner= Yakunan Eagle Dragoon |previous partner= Several Dark Mages Hatsumi Kiyoko Dragoon Rika Dragoon |base of operations= Devil's Abode Guild Hall |previous base of operations= Unnamed Guild |status= Active |marital status= Single |relatives= Yakunan (older brother) Hatsumi (daughter) |alignment= Evil Good (formerly) |counterpart= |magic= Earth God Slayer Magic |signature skill= |weapons= Twin Katanas |image gallery= No}} Akuma, formerly known as Sandy, was once a well-respected and beloved Mage, who was known for her mastery in Earth God Slayer Magic. She is a former ally and friend to the Dragoon siblings Rika Dragoon, Eagle Dragoon, and Kiyoko Dragoon. After causing Eagle a very serious injury, she transitioned into a Dark Mage and became the second Guild Master to the Dark Guild, Devil's Abode after her older brother Yakunan passed down the title to her. She was also the Guild Master to the independent guild'Falcon's Talons', which was disbanded upon her fallout with the Dragoons. She is also the daughter of the strongest mage in her guild, Hatsumi, a practitioner of Earth God Slayer Magic, who was a friend of Kiyoko as well. She is the younger sister to the Dark Mage Yakunan and serves alongside him as a main antagonist in Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers. Following her daughter's betrayal, Akuma has set out on a quest not only to kill the Dragoons and everyone in Fairy Tail, but also Hatsumi. Appearance Personality Akuma is initially portrayed as a strong and confident person, one who is imperious and cunning, with a touch of cruelty as well. She is also seen to be very calm and collected and well address any situation and is also very direct on the matter at hand. She has low tolerance for failure and is always preferring for her goals to be successful regardless of the situation.On a side note she is seen to be very cruel, sadistic, remorseless and unsympathetic and enjoys toying with her enemies. She is also very cold and calculating and just like her daughter, Akuma enjoys torturing her victims physically and mentally, always employing several psychological techniques. Also labeled as a dangerous woman, she is widely feared by several members of many guilds, however, the Dragoon siblings are able to confront her without the slightest hint of fear, unlike Hatsumi who is able to even inspire fear into Kiyoko. Thirteen years prior to the start of the story, Akuma was seen to be very kind and caring, always helping out those who needed and devoted her time to the poor, rather than killing them as she does now. She was very good friends with the Dragoon siblings treating them as if they were her own family, even going as far to allow them to live in her home alongside her daughter Hatsumi. Magic and Abilities Earth God Slayer Magic: Trivia *Akuma is first introduced in A Cryptic Message by name and is not fully seen until the second chapter The Ice Dragon Slayer as a flashback. She serves as a minor antagonist for the first few arcs, but becomes a main following the first chapter of the second arc. *In Fairy Tail: Frozen Winds, Akuma is an Ice God Slayer. Also, her relationship with the Dragoons is far more antagonistic than it's Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers counterpart. Therefore, in the second story, she is never friends with them, but the rivalry aspect remains the same, only with slight differences. She is far more quiet and sadistic as well. *Akuma has the second highest kill count in the series, being responsible for the death of numerous mages during her five years as a Dark Mage. *Although she often clashes with Rika, the two don't share a rivalry like their brothers. *Akuma is the second most powerful character in the series, thus being the second strongest God Slayer, just behind Naomi Dragoon, a Flame God Slayer. *Akuma doesn't portray Yakunan's younger sister in Frozen Winds. She has the role of his wife, keeping Hatsumi as her daughter. Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:Earth Magic User Category:Antagonist